


Tyler The T.Rex

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack Fic, I, I should stop, I was so bored, Need, Random - Freeform, Shit, Stop - Freeform, Weird, by looking at the tags you can see how this is a crack fic, dinosaur!tyler, fairy!josh, hehe, it's pretty funny, like me, mostly weird though, omg, tagging, this is so random, to, you people know how random i can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Tyler the T.Rex was bullied because he had short arms and couldn't do simple everyday things, so he did something about it.





	

Tyler was a T.Rex. He had short arms so everyone bullied him because he couldn't do simple things like picking up a pencil, or jerking off. Tyler was very sad. But his friends Brendon and Josh made him very happy. Brendon was bullied for his abnormally large forehead. Josh was bullied for his fabulous bright pink flamingo hair, he had pink hair because he was part fairy. One day there was a race. Many kids signed up for the race. Tyler had an ~~my chemical romance~~ **idea** , he was going to run in the race and win, to prove to the bullies that he didn't suck at everything. Everyone told Tyler he was going to lose. But Tyler didn't give up, he ran in the race, and with the help of his long T.Rex legs he won the race. Brendon ran in the race with his band, but everybody gave up and left Brendon so he was all by himself. My Chemical Romance ran the race as well, but they all left. Fall Out Boy left but came back to finish the race. Everyone was proud of Tyler, the bullies said sorry to him, then offered him brontosaurus meat to eat. Tyler was very happy because he won. The meat the people gave him wasn't enough, so he ate everyone because Tyler was a T.Rex. Because Tyler ate Josh the fairy, he grew fairy wings and flew away to eat everyone in the world. But once everyone was gone he felt very lonely, so he ate himself by turning himself inside out so his digestive juices could slowly digest and dissolve away his body. Leaving behind a pile of bones of what once was every living creature in the world.

**~The End**


End file.
